Winx Club: Mythix Adventure
The story of Fairy and Fairy Men''' Filip, Moni, Dany, Ammy, Tech''' and Melody, who founded his own school Aplha College and in the way they re připletou''' Icy, Darcy''' and''' Stormy'''. Content # Introduction # New school year at Alpha College # Witches attack to Cloutower and get a new Witch from from Legendarium # Attack to Alpha College # Attcak to Melody a Zenith # Alexandria Library a Godmother Diary # Attcak to Eraklyon a Andros # China and Mystery Flower # Attack to Animaly # Attack to Nature Class # Attack to Lynphea # Eldora # Witches and their Army attack to Lynphea # Fairies get Mythix Origin of Legendarium Selina serves darebákovy named Acheron. The legendarium created, but when he tried to get strength from it, so it book itself absorbed and trapped inside. The book was then buried in the Alexandria Library. Legendarium protect fairy behalf of Eldora. Not only that, Eldora protect legendarium, but the opposite was the creator Legendarium, a book called The Godmother Diary. In the diary was described by all - as always lock legendarium. When Eldora took one witch on behalf of Selina, who taught magic to the library and Selina noticed Legendarium and started after the power of desire. Eldora once let Selina in the library itself. Selina heard a strange call from a book. It was Acheron, who begged her to steal legendarium and guarded him until then before exempted. For that, it offers tremendous power. Selina accepts the offer, steals legendarium and since then it had Eldora never see again. Synopsis When Philip returned to its home planet Lynphea and wants to finally take off. Before long, he will yet another adventure. Philip is also from his friends decided that they could establish a school. Their experience gained as Guardians Fairies Fairies and as Guardian of Infinite Ocean, they could pass on to future generations. Finally it was the day on which Philip enjoyed since childhood. Day opening ceremony of the school, which together with their friends doing Director. The school was named as - Alpha College. The name is to symbolize the beginning of a journey each Fairy. Meanwhile, as the Alpha College runs the new school year, Witches from Cloudtower desire for revenge. After their defeat in the Infinite Ocean, where cowardly fled, hid in their place near Cloudtowet. As in Alfea, Alpha College, and in Cloudtower celebrated the beginning of the year. Witches want revenge on all those who fought against them and therefore decides to rule every school in the magical dimension, where gain new strength. Their first victim to be just Cloudtower. When director Griffin welcome new Witches and Wizards Icy, Darcy and Stormy attack the school. Griffin senses fights valiantly, but the three powerful witch herself. Witches overwhelm and imprisons her in jail. Witches are trying to take new students on their side. The first joins them witch Selina. The own magic book legendarium, thanks to which can cause a mythical figure. Witches are like a dream conclude an agreement that if they can lend a piece of Legendarium and about all the power they acquire Share Selinou. Selina accepts the offer and release the power of the legendarium, they absorb Darcy, Icy and Stormy and transformed into a new Witch Form. Icy, Darcy and Stormy choose as their second victim Alpha College. Reveal her mythical creatures of modern times, because the school itself is modern. Fairies but stopped. Filip is ostanímy then embarks on fairies Cloudtower liberate Griffin and see what it's legendarium. After a long struggle Griffin frees and then quickly fled the Alpha College. Another target of the Witches School for Melody and Zenith. Both schools will gain strength and also some of the students on his side. Fairies must now fight with Icy, Darcy and Stormy and I also Selinou of Cloudtower and with students of Melody and Zenith. Fairies are issued to cestlu on planet Earth, specifically to Alexandria Library. There after a hard fight with monsters caused Selinou get Godmother Diary. The other route is followed in China. Witches time attack on a school in Eraklyon and Andros. Schools, they also manage to převezmout. The Eraklyon get strong fighters and Andros bad Mermaids and mermen. Fairies continue as described in the Diary Godmother to China, where they beat the Green Dragons induced Selinou. That they can and in return receive a flower that is a clue to the Godmother. Witches attack on a school in the animal world, where you take away the power of a too powerful Fairies. Fairies go to outdoor classrooms in Alpha College, where he tries to get more information about the mysterious flower. Filip connect with plants and obtains information from them. It goes wrong when Selina Cloudtower cause of the mysterious masožavé plants. Fairites objují with them, but felt that with their present force against Legendarium wins. Finally, after all but defeats and save it in the classroom. Witches and Selina begin to worry that Fairies come to where it comes from Eldora and decides to intervene. Selina causes of Legendarium other mythical creatures and send them to Lynpheu. Fairies there must therefore intervene to mythical creatures damage Lynphea Bloom. Together with the Queen of Fairies Lynpheu defeat mythical creatures. Queen of the Fairies then tells that he knows where he comes from mysterious flower. Because it comes from the meadow, located on Lynphea. Fairies to go there and appear Godmother, which they present as Eldora. She tells them everything we know so far about Legendarium and Selina. To Fairies could conclude legendarium must seek Icy information in the world in which this book is only the gate. The very fact mythical creatures comes from there - from legendarium World. Inside the only one who owns Ancestral Wands. These wands offer its owner extraordinary power, but to get them is not so easy. Fairy must show that she was not able to protect her from evil forces. Witches already know that Fairies found Eldora they plan to attack Lynphea. Above Lynphea Palace obejvují Icy, Darcy and trees, with his army of fairies Melody, Zenith, Andros, Animal, fighters from Eraklyon and Selina. Their whole army attacking Lynpheu. Guardian fairies on them is not enough and must therefore intervene Filip, Moni, Dany, Melody, Tech and Ammy with Eldora. We all struggle with Lynphea Palace, but Selina click Acheron attacks Lynphea Bloom, from which he wants to suck all the power of deliverance Acheron. To prevent her but Philip, who with her struggles. Filip use the last bit of strength to him after such a hard fight left and Selina flees away. Even before the castle until they can fight Fairies and Witches prefer to give up and run away to zbavěle Cloudtower and of his army. After that, Filip, Dany, Tech, Moni, Melody and Ammy so bravely fought, gaining Ancestral Wands, which each appears. Now Fairies are stronger and can go into the legendarium World. Fairies use wands and transformed into a new form Mythix fairy. After the conversion of the Fairies with Eldora in legendarium World, where they learn more details about how to close legendarium. Category:Fanfiction